


Making 'History of Magic' Exciting

by rayvyn2k



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvyn2k/pseuds/rayvyn2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a plan to enliven the most boring class at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making 'History of Magic' Exciting

**Author's Note:**

> This story was entered in the Sycophant Hex: 2008 Spring Faire Festival under the PWP Story: Bared!
> 
> The criteria is below:
> 
> Public sex. Exhibitionism. Enough said, but there are a few rules that go along with this particular challenge.
> 
> You may not use any of the following to hide your naughty couples...um, habits:
> 
> Rules:  
> 1\. No potions.  
> 2\. No spells (this includes a Disillusionment Charm, as well as any spells you make up)  
> 3\. No Invisibility Cloaks.
> 
> Does your naughty couple of choice get caught? If they don't, how do they pull it off without using any ingenious magic as a disguise?
> 
>  
> 
> **Making "History of Magic" Exciting is the First Prize Winner for the PWP Category!**
> 
>  
> 
> Many thanks to my gorgeous betas. Dora the Nymph for doing a fabulous job even though she got the story at the last minute, and Anne for agreeing to help; calming a panicking author in her hour of need.

Pansy entered the History of Magic class and seated herself in the back row. Ignoring the few Ravenclaws who were already seated near the front, she carefully arranged her robes so that they fell open at the waist. This allowed her to show off her long, shapely legs and too short skirt to their best advantage. She fished her compact out of her bag, checked her hair and make-up and then gazed at her reflection with a smug smile. She looked fabulous, as usual. She snapped the compact shut and tossed it back into her bag. 

Not that anyone would be able to see her, stuck in the back row like this. Why in the world had Draco insisted on sitting in the back of the class? Pansy preferred to be in the centre, where everyone could see her and be envious of her handsome—not to mention rich—boyfriend. His note mentioned something about “making ‘History of Magic’ exciting”, so here she sat.

As her other classmates began to shuffle in, she stifled a yawn. One of the benefits of graduation would be that she would never have to listen to the endlessly dull Professor Binns ever again. As her gaze swept the room, she wrinkled her nose. In fact, the next two months couldn’t pass quickly enough for her. Actually, now that she thought about it, she wasn’t going to miss much of anything about Hogwarts. She wished she didn’t have to go to Cambridge, but her parents were insisting, so far. The last thing Pansy wanted was to go to another school. Maybe she could wheedle her way out of it; she was technically an adult after all. If not, well, it was only a couple more years and then she would be getting married to some pure blood wizard and setting up her own house. A mercenary smile touched her lips. That was something she couldn’t wait for…spending her husband’s money.

Hot breath in her ear brought her back to the present. “Thinking about me, I hope?”

Pansy’s smile grew warmer as she watched Draco slide onto the seat beside her. He motioned Crabbe and Goyle to the table directly in front of them. Draco was nearly as tall as his father now and, in Pansy’s opinion, much handsomer. His blond hair was fashionably long and swept back into a pony tail. His face was still a bit pointed, with high cheekbones and a rather sharp chin. His robes hid his lanky, toned body with which she was intimately familiar.

“Always, love.” She dimpled at him, wondering if she was looking at her future husband. There were so few purebloods left of her age and class. She shrugged mentally and decided that she didn’t really care, as long as whoever it turned out to be was rich and handsome. Draco certainly fit that description, so it probably would be him. After all, everyone seemed to expect it.

Professor Binns stepped through the blackboard and began his lecture. Something about a troll rampage…or something. The warmth of the sunshine streaming in the windows, the scratching of quills on parchment and the quiet hum of the classroom were hypnotic and Pansy drowsed, then jerked awake. She glanced at Draco and discovered that his amused grey eyes were trained on her. She raised an eyebrow.

 

With a quick glance at Binns, he slid his chair toward her until they were touching. He leaned over, put his mouth against her ear and his hand on her knee as he whispered, “I’m bored, how about you?”

She rolled her eyes and nodded.

“Do you want to have some fun?” His breath was hot in her ear.

She raised a questioning eyebrow at him, wondering what he was up to. His eyes had that mischievous glint she adored and a small smile played across his lips. She nodded and he leaned over as if to whisper in her ear again, only this time she felt the tip of his tongue trace her ear. At the same time, his hand moved higher along her thigh. Pansy exhaled sharply as delightful tingles made their way from her ear and her thigh to converge in her center. She felt her nipples harden and she shivered in anticipation. The reason for his insistence on sitting in the back row was becoming clearer by the moment. 

“Okay,” his voice was so low she could hardly hear him. “No matter what happens, you can’t let on,” his hand slid higher until it had disappeared beneath her skirt. 

Pansy glanced anxiously around the room, but no one was paying any attention to them. Her breathing was shallow and Draco’s hand on her thigh was transmitting sparks to every part of her body, making it seem as though all of her nerve-endings were on fire. She mouthed, “Okay” and then leaned back, affecting a relaxed, rather bored appearance. 

Draco slouched down, which was his usual position in Binns’ class, but it worked today to give him a better angle to his goal. He rubbed his hand along her thigh and down to where her legs were crossed. He nudged her top leg and then trailed his fingertips along the space where they met, tickling both with his fingers. Pansy shifted to position her bottom at the edge of the chair and spread her legs. She was feeling naughty and becoming more aroused by the moment. If anyone should see her with her legs spread like this… Surprisingly, that thought seemed to electrify her even more.

Coherent thought fled. His fingertips had tickled their way to the apex of her thighs and traced the lace-trimmed elastic of her knickers. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she turned her head and looked at him. His eyes were a smoky shade of grey, the same shade they turned whenever he was aroused. Her own eyes widened in sudden comprehension.

 _Merlin’s beard! He was feeling her up right in the middle of the classroom!_

As if he had read her thoughts, Draco gave her a devilish grin and cupped her mound. Pansy could not ever remember being as turned on as she was at that moment. After a quick glance around, he moved in for a quick kiss. Then he leaned back in his chair, pretending to listen to Professor Binns; keeping his hand frustratingly still. Just when Pansy was beginning to wonder if he’d abandoned his plan, he fluttered his fingers between her legs and she gasped out loud. Goyle turned around and looked at her with a quizzical expression. Draco froze and Pansy covered quickly by coughing. She threw Goyle a withering look and after a quick check with Draco, who nodded, he turned back to face the front once more.

Adrenalin flooded Pansy and she felt weak with relief. Her heart was hammering in her chest. _What if that lump had seen something? Her arse was practically falling off of her seat and her legs were spread like a tart._ She had a moment of panic which fled almost instantly. No, if he suspected what was happening, he would still be leering at her. Somehow, the knowledge that they had almost been caught made what they were doing that much more stimulating. 

Another feather-light touch against the satin between her legs brought her attention quickly back to what Draco was doing. His finger traced a path along the cleft of her pussy and a thrill shot through her. Pansy opened her mouth slightly in order to better control her breathing. As he began to stroke back and forth, she felt warm wetness begin to seep from her and soak her knickers. When she didn’t think she could take any more, he finally slipped a finger beneath the elastic and touched her. She almost came right then, but he carefully avoided her most sensitive area. She closed her eyes and squirmed, trying to maneuver his finger closer to her clit. He circumvented her effort by pushing it into her and out again, finger-fucking her with torturous slowness. Sweat prickled on her forehead with her effort to keep silent, when inside she was howling with need. Because of the position they were in, he couldn’t move as fast, nor as deep as he usually did, which added to both her frustration and delight. 

Suddenly, he pulled his finger out and finally began to caress her erect bundle of nerves. He tickled and teased, harder then softer. He brought her to the brink and then backed off. He was driving her mad.

Pansy’s breath was coming in shallow pants. Her nipples ached to be touched, and the pleasure coming from between her legs was almost unbearable. The effort to maintain an indifferent façade under these circumstances was agonizing—and she had never experienced anything so exhilarating in her life. 

Draco began to work her clit in earnest, and the sensations spiraled up and up until she tipped over the edge and came hard in a silent shuddering eruption. He continued his diligent assault on it, prolonging her orgasm until she finally slammed her thighs together, trapping and immobilizing his hand. 

After a moment, he put his mouth to her ear and whispered, “Can I have my hand back, please?”

She released his hand with a look of warning. He eased it away from her, smoothing the elastic of her panties and then the hem of her skirt into place. Then, he leaned back and brought his fingers up to his nose and inhaled deeply before he slid them, one at a time, into his mouth. Draco licked them clean as if he were licking an ice cream cone. And he enjoyed it just as much.

 

As Pansy’s breathing and heartbeat returned to normal, she watched Draco from the corner of her eye. The expression on his face was one of smug satisfaction. She decided she didn’t like that particular expression very much and that she had to do something to remove it. She leaned against his side and maneuvered her hand beneath his robes until she skimmed his leg from his knee to his thigh. She was gratified at the way he became quite still and his eyes widened in surprise. She leered at him thinking, _“Turnabout is fair play, my love.”_

She found his cock straining against his trousers. She covered it with her hand and squeezed. She raised a warning eyebrow when he sucked in his breath. A quick look around reassured her that no one had noticed, so she continued rubbing his hardness. 

Pansy traced her fingers up and down both sides of his cock several times before she reached for the buttons of his trousers. She ignored his alarmed expression. Draco never wore pants under his trousers. She flipped the first button open. She kept her gaze locked on his as she flipped the rest—one by one—teasing a finger along his erection in-between each button. After she had released the last one, she curled her hand around his cock and began to stroke it, alternating between gentle, slow strokes and hard, fast ones. It was his turn to sweat and a fine sheen appeared on his face. He closed his eyes and his breathing became a ragged pant. 

“Pansy,” his whisper was hoarse. “Stop, please…before--”

She slowed down, but didn’t stop and then leaned over to whisper, “What’s the matter, lover…can dish it out but can’t take it?”

His response was a panted, “Please…”

Pansy had a daring notion. She glanced quickly around. Binns was still lecturing; some of the students were taking notes, some were reading, some had dozed off. No one was taking any notice of them at all. She stopped playing with his cock and pushed her quill off the table. With a wanton look at her astonished boyfriend, Pansy slipped silently down to the floor in the pretense of picking it up. She positioned herself between his legs and took his cock into her mouth. She felt his thighs tense and wondered exactly how freaked out he was right now. She spared barely a moment for that thought as she sucked his cock in and then slowly pulled it out. She licked the head and then began sucking it again, using long slow strokes. Draco was so close it didn’t take long before he came, arching his hips and shoving his cock into her mouth. She took it in as far as she could and swallowed quickly. She licked off the rapidly shrinking member and then picked up her quill and returned to her seat. She looked at him with a satisfied smirk and licked her lips. His return grin was lopsided as he tucked himself in and buttoned his trousers. 

A few minutes later, Professor Binns dismissed the class. Draco took Pansy’s elbow and guided her out of the room. He dismissed Crabbe and Goyle with a curt “I’ll catch up with you” and then he steered her into a quiet corner. He pushed her against the wall, covered her body with his and kissed her hard. She responded with enthusiasm. He released her lips, pressed his forehead to hers and murmured:

“That was amazing.”

“Oh, Merlin, yes—absolutely thrilling.”

“We should try it again sometime.”

“Just name the time and the place, love.”

Draco sucked on her bottom lip and then grinned wickedly at her. “How about at the Quidditch match tomorrow?”

“I’ll be there.”


End file.
